


Endurance

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "was i the only one kind of distressed by the fact that at least North and Bunny, if not all the guardians, knew Jack was living in a state where it was literally impossible for him to get any social interaction aside from other guardians, and they just…left him like that? especially since Jack is not thatmuch older than the children they protect?so, pre-movie AU. After North meets Jack for the first time he realizes how lonely the kid must be and extends him an invitation to visit the north pole whenever. Jack goes from only popping in when he gets too isolated to treating it like a second home, becoming a son-figure to North and being part of the Christmas festivities. Children even start to believe in him, because he makes sure it snows on Christmas eve."North is utterly unfazed by this stray kid who showed up at the North Pole.





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 5/26/2014.

“Are you the one who knocked?” North asks the boy standing outside in the clear, harsh sunlight. He looks light enough that the polar winds should be blowing him away, too light to have knocked so loud, but since he’s also standing barefoot on the ice and bareheaded in the arctic chill, North’s not about to rely on appearances right now.  
  
The boy nods.   
  
Hmm. That was a good indicator that he wasn’t a being bent on destroying the workshop, but, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “Do you come here peacefully?”  
  
The boy looks puzzled. “Why would I just tell you if I wasn’t?”  
  
“I would,” North says. “There is no point in putting off a fight.”  
  
He glances to North’s swords nervously. “I’m here peacefully. I’m—my name’s Jack Frost. That’s all I know.”  
  
“But you know who I am, no?”  
  
“So I know two things.”  
  
“Three!” North exclaims. “Know that you are welcome here! Come inside! All visitors are welcome here, as long as they knock, but what do you know, we do not have very many, it is too bad…” North keeps talking as he closes the door and brings Jack into the Workshop, even as he sees that Jack’s not going to remember a bit of what he says in favor of the wondrous bustle around them.  
  
***  
  
“It’s…strange to be here,” Jack says, looking around North’s workroom.  
  
“Strange? How so? What is normal?”  
  
“Normal is…well, it actually feels kind of embarrassing to say it, since I don’t know why…all right, here goes: no one else can see me but you, and I think Sandman, but he’s never said anything to me.”  
  
“Sandy never says anything to anyone,” North says. “But why embarrassing to be invisible?”  
  
“I’m worried…that I’m being punished for something that I don’t remember.” Jack lightly touches one of the half-carved blocks of ice on the table. “I think there’s a lot that I don’t remember.”  
  
“What have you been doing that you do remember?” North asks in a softer voice than before.  
  
“Trying to…play, I suppose. But since it’s ice I control and no one else can see me…sometimes it’s not…safe.”  
  
North places his hands on Jack’s shoulders and turns Jack towards him. “You just need practice, I am thinking. And do not think about how you are as punishment. Even if you were not perfect, now is chance to atone. I know this! I will tell you, too, if you stay. But is very long story,” he says, letting go of Jack and stroking his beard. “You would have to stay for quite some time.”  
  
“Really?” Jack says, one of his hands drifting towards his shoulders. “I mean—I—I couldn’t be cooped up here, you know.”  
  
North nods and places his hands on his hips. “Ah, that is going to make things more difficult, then. You will have to keep coming back many more times to hear everything.”  
  
“Is it really going to take a long time?” Jack asks, and North nods again.  
  
“I am afraid I talk very much and now you have bad luck of being the one who has not heard all my stories yet. Is very terrible. I will expect you back all the time.” He sighs, but winks at Jack.  
  
“Well, I suppose…I suppose I’ll find a way to endure,” Jack says with a smile.  
  
“Ha!” North claps him on the back. “I knew you were tough! Now, let me tell you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> marypsue said: Oh no this is just too cute to be allowed.


End file.
